Driver assistance systems for vehicles increasingly offer the possibility of displaying a vehicle surround view to the driver of the vehicle on a display unit in order to assist the driver in carrying out various driving manoeuvres. For this purpose, vehicle cameras, which are attached in the vehicle, provide camera images of an environment of the vehicle. In order to generate a vehicle surround view, said camera images are projected onto a projection surface by an image data processing unit of the driver assistance system. The vehicle surround view generated in this way is subsequently displayed to the driver of the vehicle on a display unit or a screen.
The vehicle cameras which are attached to the vehicle body of the vehicle can be calibrated intrinsically or extrinsically to continuously transmit the camera images of the environment of the vehicle to the image data processing unit of the driver assistance system. The camera images obtained from the vehicle cameras are mapped or projected onto a projection surface by the image data processing unit to generate a vehicle surround view. In conventional driver assistance systems, the projection surface is provided for a horizontal driving plane.
Agricultural utility vehicles can also be used in locations on slopes. Furthermore, some construction vehicles comprise for example stabilisers which can be folded out or extended in order to increase the stability of the construction vehicle. Said stabilisers influence the inclination of the construction vehicle in relation to the ground. The stabilisers and/or other actuators, for example excavator gripper arms or shovels, are also used in part to tilt the construction vehicle in a controlled manner. This is especially helpful in the case of a fine ground, in order to produce an oblique side wall, in particular when excavating a trench.
If a vehicle is located on an inclined driving plane or slope plane, or if the inclination of the vehicle is tilted, for example by extendable stabilisers, the change in location of the vehicle cameras which are attached to the vehicle body, relative to the normal, substantially horizontally extending driving plane or standing plane of the vehicle results in projection or image distortions, which reduce the image quality of the displayed vehicle surround view.
One problem addressed by the present disclosure is thus that of providing a method and a device for providing a vehicle surround view for a vehicle, in which sufficient image quality of the vehicle surround view is ensured in the case of any desired inclination of the vehicle or of the driving or standing plane.
This problem is solved according to the disclosure by a device for providing a vehicle surround view for a vehicle having the features described herein.